


[Podfic] Seven Minutes in Hell

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Seven Minutes Wherever [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ... with a blend of both canons, Biting, Canon Compliant, Chastity Device, Gender Identity, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sexual Identity, Sexual Inexperience, for like 6000 years, uhh... kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale inadvertently get stuck in a closet together. Interesting events ensue.





	1. How We Got Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Minutes In Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153243) by [meratrishoslee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meratrishoslee/pseuds/meratrishoslee). 



> Since this proved popular on my other multi-chapter podfics, I've now added [ a complete set on Anchor, which you can listen to online.](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Seven-Minutes-in-Hell-Complete-e53ecg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He bent and curled his left hand around the pale ear he couldn't see in the dark of the broom closet to mutter: "Don't move, don't speak, don't make a sound. Don't even breathe hard."
> 
> But, oh – I'm one to talk, he thought. Already in the too-tiny confines smelling of floor wax and disinfectant he felt like his lungs were running out of air.
> 
> Think of anything, anything else – how'd – how'd we wind up here?!

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Seven-Minutes-in-Hell--Chapter-1-How-We-Got-Here-e4m73o)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/production/2019-6-19/19134373-48000-2-7c86671de1f2e.mp3)


	2. On the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels didn't have emotions, after all.
> 
> Not like these ones.

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Seven-Minutes-in-Hell--Chapter-2-On-the-Other-Side-e4mfdi)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/production/2019-6-21/19190993-48000-2-38895d9dfa55a.mp3)


	3. Self-Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons didn't have emotions, after all.
> 
> Not like these ones.

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Seven-Minutes-in-Hell--Chapter-3-Self-Discovery-e4mfee)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/production/2019-6-21/19191050-48000-2-538d68cf61b3b.mp3)


	4. Making A Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess I must be the angel in your head, as you're surely the demon in mine.”
> 
> It was true, for a given value of true. As a significant bonus it appeared to answer the question at the same time that it completely failed to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not entirely convinced that the audio quality is spot on throughout this one. But I've spent about eight hours editing this beast alone, and don't think more fiddling will improve it at this stage. If there's any blatant issues, please comment and I'll fix them later!

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Seven-Minutes-in-Hell--Chapter-4-Making-A-Connection-e4n036)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/production/2019-6-22/19296601-48000-2-1516774999ac5.mp3)


	5. Maintaining Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I've seen you tempt and I've seen you disrupt and I've seen you do your minor mischiefs -- but I have never seen you be willfully cruel to any living creature. Do you really wish to rule them by terror and threats of torture and destruction, as Heaven and Hell have tried to rule you and I, my love?”
> 
> Crowley shook his head mutely.

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Seven-Minutes-in-Hell--Chapter-5-Maintaining-Appearances-e4n6qi)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/production/2019-6-23/19334257-48000-2-d2231320f73a8.mp3)


	6. Defying Conventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale leaned in. “Do you understand what happened yesterday?”
> 
> “Well, I understand some of it. But some of it...” The sounds of the brass band swelled in the afternoon air – I'm bound to be proposing on a Saturday night, I'll be – “well, it's just a little bit too, uh...”
> 
> INEFFABLE, filled in the dark shape standing nearby. The pigeons feeding nearby flew away with alacrity, having a better sense of both foreshadowing and self-preservation than most creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I thought that I had maybe done a halfways decent job of reciting Housman in chapter 5... This one includes _singing_ , and I am not sure how I feel about that. I didn't quite know what I signed up for when I started this, but ... in for a penny, in for a pound, and you'll all just have to bear with me.

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Seven-Minutes-in-Hell--Chapter-6-Defying-Conventions-e4ncq5)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/production/2019-6-23/19379391-48000-2-173830d7ae438.mp3)


	7. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, just as in Heaven, nobody had a sense of humor.
> 
> Still, the angel was sailing along just like a swan – pretty white wings on top (er, somewhere?) and paddling like the dickens underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First poetry, then Queen, now Dante. Please excuse my (non-existent) Italian. You really didn't make this one easy. But OMG is it awesome. This one was a joy to record. The next one will be bliss (and up shortly) :)

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Seven-Minutes-in-Hell--Chapter-7-Coming-Out-e4nnia)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/production/2019-6-24/19510381-48000-2-e7adc69eadeaa.mp3)


	8. Rising Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is sharing this for the first time with someone, with anyone, Crowley thought as Aziraphale's hand came up under his jaw, raising his chin.
> 
> He is sharing this, for the first time ever – with me.
> 
> “Open your mouth,” said that cold, calm voice.

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Seven-Minutes-in-Hell--Chapter-8-Rising-Above-e4o2pt)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/production/2019-6-25/19577603-48000-2-4f5946867ca65.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IT! We made it!  
> With an enourmous thank you to meratrishoslee for letting me experiment with their amazing story! Thank you all for coming along for this ride. I hope you enjoy listening as much as I did reading.  
> I started this podfic when it was still meant to have five chapters, three of which were published. Now it is finally completed at a total of eight chapters (and oh my they are all gorgeous!). Enjoy, and if you do, leave Kudos and comments. Also leave comments if you don't. I'm deeply insecure about what I'm doing here, and I need to know what you folks think, regardless what it is.


End file.
